New Beginings
by Faithful99
Summary: Don't get me wrong, I love SVU, but in my personal opinion, there aren't enough characters! So, here's a story about new editions to the SVU family.
1. Prologue

BEEP. . Hailey Anderson groaned as she rolled over to glare at the bright red numbers on her alarm clock. They read 5:00 A.M. She was about two inches from smacking the snooze button, as she usually did, but then she remembered. Today was her job interview! She scrambled out of bed as fast as humanly possible with a billion thoughts accompanying her. In her preoccupied state, she failed to notice that her foot had become ensnared in her bed sheets. As a result, she face planted into the carpet, waking up her best friend of 25 years in the next room. Hailey heard Carson yell something between the lines of her name, intruders, and run before he too crashed to the floor. "Gravity must be working at full force today," she thought bitterly as she picked herself off of the ground. The 25 year old looked up to see her roommate, friend, and- hopefully soon- her partner in the police force. "What the hell happened in here?" he asked, observing the blankets haphazardly spread across the floor and a disgruntled Hailey standing in the middle of it. "Umm, not important," she said hastily. "If we're gonna go for a run this morning, it'd better be quick," Hailey said as she disentangled herself from the mess. "Why? You're thingy isn't 'till, like, 9:00," Carson drawled. Hailey tossed her long naturally blonde hair over her shoulder in exasperation. "Because Carse," she began, using his nickname that she had bestowed on him when they were 8, "I have a crap-ton of stuff to do before my 'thingy' starts," she explained, throwing his word back at him. "Girls," he mumbled under his breath before saying "If you say so Hayes," and turning down the hall back to his room to get ready for their early morning jog through New York City.

Hailey and Carson had just moved there together three months ago from Southern California. Hailey sighed; remembering how her dad had acted like it was the end of the world. After all, she had been raised Democratic, Mormon, and wealthy, and now she was throwing everything she had ever known out the window by not only becoming Republican and Catholic and moving to Manhattan, New York; but also by deciding to become a police officer. Both Hailey and Carson had come from a long line of doctors, lawyers, C.I.A and F.B.I. agents, and both Senate House of Representative members alike. She knew Carson had only moved here with her and acted like he wanted the same job as she did because they were so close. Hell, the longest they had ever been apart was three days. She had no idea what she had done in her past life to deserve a friend like him, but whatever it was, she was glad she did it.

Before she could say "Special Victims Unit", which was where she would be applying for a job that day, their run was over and Hailey was showered and dressed in her outfit which she had bought especially for this occasion. "Not too shabby," she thought happily as she observed her white button down shirt that slightly puffed out at the sleeves, black slacks, and matching high heels. "Nice outfit," Carson commented as she walked out into their small kitchen apartment. "Thanks," she replied as she snatched the toast he was nibbling on out of his hand and took a bite of it. He snatched it back with mock hurt etched on his face. "You'd let your best friend starve?" he asked as he stuck his bottom lip out. She giggled and went on to grab her purse off the coffee table and pin her brand new police badge to her belt.

"Ready?" Carson asked as he ran a hand through his dark brown hair. Hailey cocked an eyebrow and asked, "You know, I might have to arrest you if I get this job and you still look like that," she teased. "What, unlawfully attractive?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. She giggled and said "No, for going out into public with no pants, shirt, or shoes," "Oh yeah," Carson mumbled as he disappeared into his room to put on clothes. Ten minutes later, he was dressed and they were in a cab riding to the 16th precinct in Manhattan….


	2. The Interveiw

Disclaimer: I don't own SVU, Dick Wolf does. I only own this storyline and the characters I create.

Panic. The horrible emotion washed over Hailey like a powerful ocean wave. Even though she knew the odds were in her favor, she still couldn't shake the feeling that she wouldn't get the job.

"That's ridiculous," she reassured herself, "You've finished your police training, been to college, and have connections everywhere."

"That's true," a small voice in the back of her head began, "But none of that matters when you really get down to it. What matters is whether or not the Captain likes you better the other rookies."

Hailey sighed. It was a miracle in itself that the police department was even considering hiring anyone. Apparently, New York's criminal justice system had reached some sort of mid-life crisis and realized that they were completely understaffed. And not just with detectives, no, that meant everyone was getting more bodies added onto their staff. Medical examiners, shrinks, C.S.I., the district attorney's office, you name it and they were hiring more people.

You'd think they would be after older more experienced people, but the department was looking for young people. 'The younger the better,' she had heard a Lieutenant from I.A.B. say when she asked them about applying for a job. So here she was, anxiously watching the elevator numbers go up and up until she finally reached her destination.

"Alright, this is it, the moment I've been waiting for since I was 13," Hailey thought to herself. She timidly stepped out of the elevator into the bustling precinct, keeping a watchful eye out for any indication of where Captain Donald Cragen's office was located. In her search, she happened to spot a group of five detectives gathered around a large computer screen, apparently hard at work at trying to crack a case.

"That'll be me soon," she thought hopefully as she spotted the captain's office and began walking toward it. Once she reached the ominous looking door, she peered inside the office through the glass and saw a bald middle aged man sitting behind the desk looking stressed out. She knew why, all the idiotic ramblings of the inexperienced rookies were probably making his head spin. She firmly knocked on the door three times and awaited his permission to enter. Once this had been granted, she walked inside and shut the door behind her. "Sit," he said tiredly, gesturing to one of the chairs in front of his desk.

Hailey did as he said and looked at him expectantly. The captain lifted his weathered face, took a look at her, and chuckled. She was bewildered, what did she do? Did she have something on her clothes? She looked down and couldn't find anything wrong, what was he laughing at?

Little did she know, he wasn't laughing at her, but at the situation. All day he had watched eager young men and women come into his office and try to convince him that they were perfect for the job. They had no idea what they were getting into. They were blissfully oblivious to the horrors the world had in store for their innocent eyes, if he chose to give them the job. He could hardly stand it. But what could he do? His boss had demand that he hire two more young detectives, something about them having more years in them. But back to the situation at hand, he could tell the girl was getting anxious.

He finally broke the silence and proceeded to interview her for the next half an hour and he had to admit, he was quite impressed. She was easily the best so far, and he was certain she would be the best all day. She was in great shape, had both book smarts and common sense, and connections across the country, not to mention with both of the three letter agencies. She was sweet, but he could tell she was excellent at arguing and reasoning, proving she would be terrific in interrogation.

"Thank you for coming Ms. Anderson, I'll call you if you get the job," "Thank you Captain," she said as she shook the hand he extended to her. Hailey walked out of the building feeling much more confident than she had when she entered the squad. Still, she had to wait two more tedious days before she found out whether or not she got the job.

A/N: Will she get the job? And if she does, what will her new co-workers think of her?


End file.
